


And it happens again

by NoHappyEnding



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoHappyEnding/pseuds/NoHappyEnding
Summary: Baekhyun didn’t want to fall in love but Chanyeol made it so easy.





	

 

**And it happens again**

  
  


_ A few years ago _

 

“A long, long time ago an angel came down to earth to live disguised as a human. The angel had a mission to fulfil. He had to help the people around him. At first everything went well but after some time, the angel fell in love with a human. Even though the human felt the same way about the angel, the latter knew that he’d destroy the human’s life and fail his mission if he continued to stay with him.”

 

Baekhyun recited softly to the two children sitting on the edge of the bed. The girl was looking at him with shiny eyes whereas the boy, the younger one of them, yawned disinterestedly. 

 

“Oppa, please continue. What happened after that? Did the angel stay?” The girl urged him on, waiting impatiently for the bedtime story to continue. The babysitter had told them he’d tell them a very special bedtime story that night and of course the girl wanted to know how it ended.

 

Baekhyun smiled at her sadly, before looking out of the small window next to the bed. The sky was starless but the night was illuminated by a round, bright moon and Baekhyun’s eyes drowned in the vast blackness of the universe, his gaze pensive. 

 

“In the end, the angel left his lover so the human could have a good life. The man had to marry a beautiful girl and soon forgot about the angel. Although the angel was sad, he was also happy because he knew he’d made the right choice.”

 

The babysitter glanced at the two kids in front of him. The girl was pouting at him, her arms crossed over her chest, and the boy, Jongin, was already dozing off, his head lolling to the side peacefully. 

 

“But I thought the angel loved the human!” The big sister exclaimed, her eyes looking sad. 

 

Baekhyun smiled. “Yes he did.” 

 

“But why did he leave the human then?” 

 

“Because he loved the human so much, all he wanted was for him to be happy.”

  
  
  


✦✦✦

  
  
  


Jongin woke up with a start in the middle of the night. His heart was racing in his chest, tears brimming in his eyes and his throat felt too dry as he frantically looked about in the darkness of the room. He hated nightmares. He hated these monsters that were threatening to devour him, looking at him with their grotesque faces but he didn’t want to cry. He was a strong boy, that’s what he’d always told himself and everyone else. After all he was already six years old! So, the small boy gulped down the lump in his throat, willing himself to calm down with the help of his sister’s peaceful breathing coming from the other side of the room. 

 

His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and after he had processed that everything had just been a bad dream, a figment of his mind, he felt better. But his throat still felt dry and scratchy so he slipped out of his bed and headed for the kitchen. 

 

Silence lingered in the living room and to Jongin’s surprise, a small light was turned on in the open kitchen. He figured that his parents still weren’t back from their business dinner and that Baekhyun was probably sleeping on the couch, like he always did when waiting for their parents to return. Quietly, he crossed the living room as to not wake his babysitter up but when he turned his head to the right he stopped dead in his tracks, freezing on the spot. 

The couch was empty and instead a figure stood at the glass French doors that lead to the apartment’s balcony. 

 

His arms were idly hanging by his sides as he stared out through the glass barrier, the moonlight illuminating his pale face. However, something was off. Jongin’s slightly groggy mind couldn’t quite put a finger on it but Baekhyun seemed different. Perhaps it was the moonlight deceiving the small boy’s eyes but he could swear his babysitter was shining brightly. It wasn’t like there was literally light radiating off his body but rather there was this otherworldly glow about him that made him seem alien but inexplicably beautiful. 

 

“Hyung?” he croaked unsurely. 

 

The moment was only ephemeral because after Jongin blinked his eyes, the light was gone, making him wonder whether he’d just imagined everything. Baekhyun turned around and after spotting the small boy he quickly approached Jongin. 

 

“Jongin-ah, did you have a nightmare?” The boy was confused as to why his hyung would assume that. But then Baekhyun crouched down in front of him until they were on eye level and lifted his delicate hand to wipe at Jongin’s cheeks. It was then, that the boy understood that tears were rolling down his own cheeks. Jongin gasped, surprised at his own behaviour.

 

“Shh, it’s okay. Everything’s okay.” Baekhyun whispered, his melodious voice soothing and serene, and before Jongin could process anything more, there it was again. His babysitter smiled at him, stretching his lips upwards, and he was just so  _ beautiful _ , so  _ incandescent _ .  

 

Jongin would have never thought that beauty alone could make people cry. 

  
  
  


✦✦✦

  
  
  


_ Present time _

 

Mister Choi had an undeniable keenness for parties and celebrations. Being the CEO of Korea’s most renowned company for technological devices he was wealthy enough to afford lavish social gatherings with only affluent and influential people invited, just because he felt like it. More often than not, these celebrations were held in extravagant venues where high quality food was served, famous musicians and artists kept the rich entertained and the guests showed off their wealth by wearing posh robes and suits, priceless jewellery adorning their fingers, wrists and necks. Although Chanyeol wasn’t a big fan of these social gatherings or the people that usually made an appearance there, he had to admit that he did enjoy the bottomless and diverse offer of food.

 

He was currently at one of these monthly parties, meandering through the crowds of chatting people with champagne glasses in hands as he searched for his best friend. Just previously, he had succeeded in shaking off two girls that had not so subtly tried to flirt with him for an entire half an hour. If he was honest, he didn’t even remember what the girls had blabbered about as he had merely nodded at what they were saying, giving them fake smiles instead of his attention. 

 

Relieved that he didn’t have to act as if he gave a shit anymore, he looked around until he spotted his target: a short male with black, short-cut hair wearing an expensive-looking suit, a champagne glass in hand as he sported an amused smile. The boy blended in very well with their surroundings and he knew that he himself, too, looked very much at home amongst all these superficial people. 

 

The latter reached his friend after a few more long strides, catching his attention by blocking his view. 

 

“Chanyeol.” The doe-eyed male greeted with a nod. “Finally finished talking to those two girls?” he asked with a shit-eating grin on his face. Chanyeol merely rolled his eyes. 

 

“Don’t even mention it. They were such a fucking pain in the ass.” He said, not caring about who could’ve heard them. 

 

“Watch your language Chanyeol. We are amongst people. What would your parents say if they heard you.” Kyungsoo berated him with a mockingly stern expression. It was a rhetorical question because both of them knew that Chanyeol’s parents didn’t give two shits about their son’s choice of words as long as he said the right things to the right people at the right time.   

 

“Anyway, what were you laughing about earlier?” The taller asked his friend who gave him a confused look but quickly understood. 

 

“Ah, you see those two over there?” Kyungsoo lifted his free hand to point at a pair standing at the long buffet table, not to far away from them. One of them seemed to be a young man while the other one was definitely much older if his grey hair was any indication. Both of them wore black suits.  

 

“Mister Lee’s at it again.” Kyungsoo scoffed. “He seriously doesn’t know when to stop.” The smaller took a sip of his champagne as he continued to watch the scene amusedly. 

 

Indeed, Chanyeol recognized the old man to be Mister Lee, a businessman, who was also one of his father’s associates. The man was especially known for his four failed marriages and his lecherous behaviour around young women and men who caught his attention. Apparently, he had found another poor soul this evening. 

 

“I’ve been watching them for about fifteen minutes before you showed up and I think the poor guy tried several times to leave but Mister Lee wouldn’t let him.” His friend explained. 

 

Chanyeol tried to catch a glimpse of the guy’s face but his back was turned to them. 

 

“Why’re you laughing Soo? This is disgusting.” The taller then stated, his nose scrunched up in disdain. 

 

“Exactly. Because it’s disgusting.” Kyungsoo laughed again. They watched on as the guy tried to excuse himself and turn around but suddenly Mister Lee grabbed his wrist, invading the guy’s personal space as he leaned even closer than before, a smug smile on his crinkly face.  

 

“Kyung, we should help him! That sick bastard obviously can’t keep his hands to himself!”

 

Chanyeol didn’t exactly know why he wanted to intervene but he felt strong sympathy for the guy. Maybe it was because not too long ago two girls had tried to make a move on him too. 

 

“Why should we? Isn’t it his fault if he doesn’t know how to handle men like Mister Lee?” The shorter argued, clearly not feeling any compassion for the guy but Chanyeol ignored him. 

 

“You know, this is why I fucking  _ hate _ people like him. Just ‘cause he got money, he thinks he can do everything he wants.” Chanyeol spat, his fists clenching at his sides. Kyungsoo only raised his eyebrows.  

 

“Well, s’not like you can do anything about it. If you do anything to humiliate him, Mister Lee will probably complain to your father and that could get you into –“ 

 

Before Kyungsoo could finish his sentence he saw how his best friend marched off in the direction of the odd pair. The short male sighed and took another sip of his overpriced beverage before stepping closer to watch the scene unfold in front of him with a frown plastered on his face.

  
  
  


✦✦✦

  
  
  


“So, what brought you here, beautiful boy?” The old man asked and Baekhyun took a tentative step backwards as the man leaned closer. 

 

“Is that of any importance, sir? I don’t think so.” Baekhyun answered politely because the last thing he wanted to do was draw attention by talking rudely to the man. Somehow, the boy had a feeling that this man wouldn’t take it well and would probably make a scene.

 

The man smirked at him, then. “Oh? Are you maybe one of Choi’s toys? If so, then you can tell him I wouldn’t mind sharing you with him.” 

 

The younger one smiled back at the old man although he was inwardly gagging. How could this man even suggest such crude things? He quickly had to get away from this creep. 

 

“Well, it was nice talking to you, sir, but I’m afraid I have to go now.” Baekhyun smiled one last time and he was about to turn away when promptly, one of the man’s gruff hands grabbed his wrist, encircling it in a strong grip and holding him in place. 

 

Then the man leaned down, closer than what Baekhyun would consider comfortable. 

 

“Why’re you in such a hurry, beautiful boy?” and the boy could feel the man’s smelly breath fan across his face. “The night is still young. Why don’t we go to a more secluded area where we can talk in privacy, hmm?” 

 

“I’d love to do that, sir.”  _ Ha! You wish!  _ “But like I said, I ought to get going now.” Baekhyun said with a little bit more force this time before tugging at his hand but the old man’s grip only grew tighter and it started to hurt. After the man had straightened his torso once again he smiled at Baekhyun but the latter could see the warning in his cold eyes. 

 

“Listen, boy,” he lowered his voice so only Baekhyun could hear him, “do you even know who I am? Guess what, I have enough money and power to make Choi drop you like a hot potato and then  _ I  _ am going to make your life a living hell. So, if your life means anything to you, you better obey me and come with me like the filthy little slut that you are. Understood?” 

 

Baekhyun stared at him with a blank expression, taking in the threatening words as the man loosened his grip and finally let go of him. But the boy couldn’t move. He was too shocked by the words and their cruelty, even though he knew that this man couldn’t do anything to him. The slightly taller man smirked when he saw how Baekhyun didn’t move and he was about to drag him away to God knows where when, suddenly, Baekhyun felt a long arm snake around his waist, securing him tightly against a lean body. 

 

The strong scent of some fancy cologne wafted into Baekhyun’s nostrils and before he could understand what was happening a deep, velvety voice filled the air.

“Hey babe, I’ve been looking for you.”

  
  
  


✦✦✦

  
  
  


The first thing that Baekhyun noticed was the old man’s surprised face as he stared at the person next to Baekhyun. His eyes were wider than before, his thin lips slightly agape and the malicious threat in his eyes was gone. After a split second, though, the surprise was gone as fast as it had come and was replaced by a condescending scowl. It was then, that Baekhyun allowed himself to slightly turn his head to the side in order to see who was holding him so protectively. In his mind, he hoped that it wasn’t another pervert that wanted to take advantage of him. 

 

His first reaction was to flinch when he took in the proximity between him and the man, who was staring down at him, meeting his gaze with what seemed like a mix of concern and friendliness in his eyes. The guy was quite handsome what with his big, expressive eyes, tall nose and defined jawline. His brown hair was neatly brushed back, big ears protruding from the sides of his face and an easy smile curved his lips upwards as if telling Baekhyun to relax. The stranger was taller than him, towering over him in his black suit and the petit boy couldn’t take his eyes off of him, still too shocked and surprised by the turn of events.  

 

The tall guy then proceeded to rip his gaze away from Baekhyun as if remembering something and he turned to the old man, who Baekhyun had almost forgotten was still there. 

 

“Hey Mister Lee! Long time no see!” He said in an overly cheerful as he tightened his hold around Baekhyun’s waist even more. 

 

The latter finally looked back at ‘Mister Lee’ who was eyeing them suspiciously, the scowl still present on his old features. 

 

“Park. How are you son?” The old man asked after a while, not sounding as though he was really interested in the answer. 

 

“Oh I’m fine, thanks for asking. How about you, sir?” The handsome stranger continued in his artificially nice voice, all smiley and bright eyes. 

 

“I’m fine as well.” The man grunted in response but the tall guy didn’t seem too affected by Mister Lee’s unconcealed disdain. 

 

“That’s good to hear, sir.” He paused for a few seconds, glancing down at Baekhyun before looking back at the old man and continuing. “Well, I guess we’ll get going now before people start assuming you were trying to molest my sweetheart and we don't want that right?” He smiled sweetly at Mister Lee who was now openly glaring at the taller male. 

 

“You think you can fool me you inconsiderate brat? The whole world knows you’re single!” Mister Lee scoffed before he tried to make a move of grabbing Baekhyun’s hand but the taller was faster, placing himself protectively in front of Baekhyun. 

 

“Oh? But that doesn’t mean I don’t have love interests.” He said confidently, holding Baekhyun’s hand. “And I don’t think my father would be pleased to hear that one of his precious business associates tried to snatch away what’s mine.” The stranger was still smiling but Baekhyun could hear the threatening undertone in his voice. 

 

“Well, anyway, it was nice talking to you, sir. If you would excuse us.” Baekhyun looked one last time at the angry, humiliated look on Mister Lee’s red face before he was dragged away by the stranger.

  
  
  


✦✦✦

  
  
  


Chanyeol led them away from the old man and into the crowd. Once they were a bit off to the side, he let go of the smaller’s hand and turned around. 

 

“I’m sorry, I saw the two of you and how he was bothering you so I –“ 

 

“Thank you very much!” The shorter guy said, his shy eyes looking up at Chanyeol as though he was embarrassed, a small smile on his lips. Chanyeol couldn’t help but stare. The guy was so cute with his soft-looking, red, wavy hair, those adorably droopy eyes and the bow shaped lips. Goddammit, he had almost forgotten about Mister Lee when he had looked at the smaller back there, too engrossed in the boy’s beauty. 

 

“Oh, it’s no problem.” He managed to say after a while, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. The boy smiled again and Chanyeol was about to say something when suddenly he heard a familiar voice. 

 

“Man, there you are. Don’t just go away, seriously.” Kyungsoo appeared next to him, giving him a pointed look. Then his best friend looked over to Baekhyun who seemed very awkward, suddenly. 

 

“Well, congratulations, you rescued the princess.” He scoffed at Chanyeol before talking to the other. 

 

“You should learn how to take care of yourself! People are not always there to help you!” He said, his voice strident, his bug-eyes boring deeply into the beautiful boy’s. 

 

“Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol warned. Sometimes his friend was just unnecessarily rude. 

 

“No, don’t ‘Kyungsoo’ me!” he refuted, annoyed. “Your father’s looking for you.”

 

Chanyeol groaned. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll find him.”

 

“Well then, I’ll get going. Thanks again for helping me out.” The friends both turned to the boy that had been silent for the last few seconds. He gave them one last dashing smile before walking off. 

 

“Wait!” Chanyeol tried to follow but Kyungsoo grabbed his hand, dragging him in the opposite direction. 

 

“What now? You want to hit on him like that creeper Lee?” Kyungsoo said before turning around to give his friend a judgemental look.

 

“No, I just…” The tall boy groaned again, giving up, and followed his best friend without resisting anymore.

  
  
  


✦✦✦

  
  
  


When Baekhyun lied in his bed that night, unable to fall asleep, he diligently replayed the night’s events in his head until he reached the part where a strong arm had wrapped around his waist. He remembered the man’s big eyes, his gentle gaze and his memorably deep voice but there was one thing that preoccupied him the most. The man had seemed familiar. Something about him made Baekhyun feel as if they’d met already but he couldn’t quite pinpoint what about the other it was that made him think that. It wasn’t his eyes, or his large hands or the way he talked. It was something else, but what? However, there was also that part of the red-haired boy that insisted that he’d never seen the tall guy before. 

 

Staring up at the plain ceiling Baekhyun tried to make sense of his confusion but he just couldn’t find an explanation. No matter how thoroughly he combed his memory he always came to the same conclusion: He had never seen the man before. 

  
  
  


✦✦✦

  
  
  


It was a cold night, although spring was already approaching, and Baekhyun was happy when he finally entered the coffee shop, the warmth inside the establishment engulfing him in a welcoming hug. The small shop was brightly lit as it was already dark outside and there weren’t too many people, mostly students who were silently studying and some people chatting here and there, their low murmuring mixing with the soothing sound of jazz music playing in the background. The petit man walked up to the counter as he simultaneously took off his scarf and quickly thought of what he would buy. 

 

“Hello, what can I -- Baekhyun hyung?” The cashier gave him an astonished look after he’d recognized Baekhyun. The latter smiled warmly. 

 

“Jongin-ah, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

  
  
  


✦✦✦

  
  
  


“Hyung, I didn’t think I’d see you again so soon after you moved to Bucheon a few years ago. How are you?” Jongin asked after they had made themselves comfortable in a corner of the café, the younger having asked one of his co-workers to take over for him as the busy hours were over already. 

 

The elder silently watched the steam rising from his mug of hot chocolate before meeting Jongin’s gaze. “Well, I’m back now and I’m fine. How about you Jongin-ah? Finally graduated from high school?” Baekhyun teased to which Jongin only rolled his eyes but nevertheless there was a smile playing on his lips. 

 

“Yeah, finally. I’m studying architecture now.” Jongin stated proudly before taking a sip of his own beverage. 

 

“So you followed your dream. I’m happy to hear that Jongin-ah. You’ve quite grown up. Does it sound too emotional if I say I’m proud of you?” The elder stopped for a moment before continuing. “It’s just, I met you when you where just four and now you’re already a man. Time goes by so fast.” A nostalgic look filled the red-haired man’s eyes as they seemed to focus on nothing in particular. 

 

“Yeah,” Jongin smiled sheepishly, “but you hyung, you didn’t change at all. You still look the same. Still as young and… handsome as ever.” Baekhyun could sense that the younger was indirectly asking him why he seemingly didn’t age but in response he only stared at the other, holding his gaze for a few tense seconds before breaking the eye contact. He had always known that the younger was suspecting something. Baekhyun saw it in the way Jongin would sometimes stare at him, curiously and pensively, or in the way he would ask or say ambiguous things. Baekhyun laughed heartily. 

 

“Don’t flatter your hyung, Jongin, but thanks anyway.”

  
  
  


✦✦✦

  
  
  


Chanyeol was a bisexual. Even though he liked girls and boys alike, he’d never really had a boyfriend. As for girlfriends, he’d had two serious, long-lasting relationships (and several flings). One of them was his high school sweetheart that had broken up with him the day of their graduation. The second one, he had met in college. Their relationship had lasted one and a half years until Chanyeol finally decided that they weren’t compatible and broke it off. 

It wasn’t like he didn’t want to have a boyfriend but rather that he’d never been interested enough. Sure, there were some boys he felt physically attracted to but it ended up never being more than just that, a physical relationship. 

 

Probably, another reason why he’d never really looked for a serious relationship with a guy was the fact that there was this sort of unspoken rule in his family that everyone knew of. For Chanyeol was the Park’s only son, he would inherit the family business and albeit his sister was older, his parents had been more lenient on her. They’d let her choose her career because she was a girl. But for Chanyeol, there was a set path he had to follow whether he liked it or not. And that path required him to marry a girl so he could have children to which he, later on, could pass on the family business. Just like all the other Park sons before him.

 

So, his parents didn’t care which gender he dated as long as he would marry a girl. A girl that they’d choose for him. 

 

To put it simple, Chanyeol didn’t have much to say in the matter. Nevertheless, he’d always been okay with that because although it was a strict path that gave him little freedom of choice it was also a simple one. Everything he would have to do was already laid out in front of him and there was nothing left to be figured out. 

 

After his last break up he had stopped looking for real commitment. He knew that, ultimately, he’d end up in an arranged marriage so why bother being in a relationship? It would unnecessarily make things more difficult when he finally had to marry. So, for the past two years, he’d been happily single. He hadn’t been interested in anyone if it wasn’t for their body, which is why it came as a surprise to Chanyeol when he’d looked at the red-haired boy at Mister Choi’s party and felt something strange. Something different from what he felt for his countless one-night-stands, flings and fuck-buddies. 

 

For the first time in a long time, he’d felt romantically interested.

 

At the party, he still hadn’t known but he slowly began to realize as the days passed and the beautiful boy didn’t leave his mind. For some reason, the redhead managed to pop up in his head at the most random times, making him wonder what it would feel like to have him back in his arms. A part of Chanyeol never wanted to see the boy again whereas the other part hoped for another encounter. 

 

However, a month had already passed by and Chanyeol’s hope was slowly but surely fading. It was probably the best thing anyway, he told himself. 

 

The tall boy sighed in defeat as he looked around the packed train. He was heading home from his afternoon lecture and unfortunately, he just so happened to catch a train at rush hour. The wagon was stuffed with people, leaving not a free place but Chanyeol had been fortunate enough to snatch himself a seat. With sympathetic eyes the young Park looked to the ones having to stand. They were pressed against each other, body to body, trying to keep their balance as the train occasionally swerved to and fro. 

 

He saw elderly people, businessmen, children, college students, mothers with their babies. A whole variety of people and each person was only granted his attention for a few seconds before he moved on to the next person. That was until his gaze fell onto a petit man. 

 

He was standing in the middle of the mass with one hand holding onto a hand bar above his head while the other hand was used navigating though his smart phone. He was located diagonally facing Chanyeol, only a few metres away, and his hair was just as vibrant as he remembered it to be. The tall boy stared at the other and no matter how often he had thought of the boy, to see him in reality was still the best thing. 

 

Maybe his prayers had been heard, Chanyeol thought. Maybe god was giving him another chance. Or, maybe god was testing him. As much as he wanted to try to approach the smaller again, he also wanted to ignore him. He knew what his future would look like; it was already planned but still, why was it that he couldn’t take his eyes off of the redhead? 

 

The latter was wearing black jeans and a light coat under which Chanyeol could discern a navy blue sweater. He looked so small amongst the other passengers and the tall boy observed him attentively, his face hiding under the hood of his oversized pullover so people couldn’t see him staring. If Chanyeol couldn’t have him, then he could at least watch him, right? 

 

He was in the middle of scrutinizing the smaller’s face when suddenly his droopy eyes, that Chanyeol was already very fond of, widened in surprise. However, as the taller looked closer, it didn’t seem as though the other was focusing on his phone anymore because Chanyeol could visibly see his svelte body tense. The young Park wondered what had happened until his eyes caught a hand resting just above the boy’s hipbone, squeezing the boy’s flesh. Chanyeol swiftly lifted his gaze to the person standing just behind the redhead, whose front pressed into the boy’s back, which happened to be a taller man, presumably in his thirties. 

 

Chanyeol quickly looked around to see if anyone else, except him, had noticed what was happening but apparently everyone was too tired or too focused on themselves. 

 

He turned his head back to the redhead, just in time to see the taller man’s daring hand move even lower, beginning to grope the boy’s ass as a creepy smile widened on the man’s lips. 

 

The petit boy seemed paralyzed. His beautiful face had blanched, his eyes wide and his pink lips trembling. He couldn’t even move since he was cooped up between the people around him and if he’d let go of the hand bar he’d probably loose balance and fall against the man behind him, which would be even worse. The man was still greedily squeezing and pulling at the redhead’s behind, now both his hands playing with the clothed flesh, as the boy’s eyes shut, his eyebrows scrunching up in discomfort and his lips pressed into a thin line. 

 

With every second that passed, Chanyeol grew angrier, his fists clenching harshly on his lap such that his knuckles turned white and the rage inside him boiling up to dangerous degrees. 

Gritting his teeth, he made up his mind and without further hesitation he shot up in his seat. 

 

Chanyeol had never been a good actor but he’d always liked watching his sister when the girl was taking her acting classes so you could say that the basics weren’t exactly unknown to him. Widening his eyes in fake surprise, he clasped a hand over his mouth and started making gagging noises. He looked frantically at the people around him who immediately made way for him, as much as it was possible in their cramped environment, and he began pushing himself through them, seemingly aiming for the bin that was located to the redhead’s right. The train wobbled under his feet but he managed to stay balanced as he made the few steps to the smaller boy. Then, when he was close enough to catch the pervert’s attention, who immediately turned to him with surprised eyes, he removed his hand from his mouth and drew his arm back for a blow before hitting the man square on his jaw. 

 

“Hands off, pervert!” he bellowed as he did so. The man slightly stumbled back, holding his chin as he groaned at the inflicted pain. He heard people around them gasp, but Chanyeol didn’t care as he swung his arm over the redhead’s back before pulling his front against his chest. The young Park continued to glare at the lecherous man and when the other passengers started to comprehend what had happened, they joined Chanyeol, giving the other man dirty and disgusted looks. The said man glowered at Chanyeol, still holding his chin, before turning away and cowering from the judgmental looks he got. 

 

When the pervert got off the train at the next station, Chanyeol’s rage was slowly dying down although its heat was still there, slightly sizzling at his core, as he was still unable to forget what the despicable man had done to the little angel of a man in his arms. His frown only deepened when his thoughts wandered off, imagining what else the guy could’ve done to the helpless boy if he hadn’t intervened and suddenly, the flames of his rage began to blaze up again, licking dangerously, threateningly at his insides. He unconsciously tightened his hold on the shorter man pressed against his chest, his face now covered in a disgruntled scowl. He could feel the boy’s stare on him as he looked up at him but Chanyeol chose to ignore him and look ahead. Instead, he tried to calm down until his features softened and his mind was once clear again. 

 

They stayed like that until the smaller man announced he had to get off the train. 

  
  
  


✦✦✦

  
  
  


“Thank you… again I guess…” The redhead began after they’d both left the underground station together, now standing at the side of a busy main road, the chilly night air a total contrast to the train’s stuffiness. The area was lively, with many pedestrians strolling around, open shops and restaurants luring people into their warmth and the sounds of cars passing by every few seconds. The boy talked so softly that Chanyeol struggled to hear what he had said over all the noise surrounding them, so Chanyeol took a step closer. 

 

The light of a nearby lamppost made the smaller’s face seem sallow and Chanyeol could clearly see the signs of tiredness on the other’s countenance.          

 

“It’s fine.” He said genuinely. “Are you going home now?” 

 

If Chanyeol was honest, this wasn’t even the station where he had to get off but back in the train he had been too reluctant to already part ways with the smaller so he had just followed him. The boy didn’t have to know that Chanyeol’s station was actually some more fifteen minutes away. But even so, even if it meant that the young Park would get home later, he didn’t care, because all he wanted in that moment was to spend some more time with the beautiful boy. A part of him knew that this was wrong, that he should stay away from the smaller because he could already feel a light pull of attraction towards the other. He could spare himself a hell lot of potential trouble if he’d just keep his distance but Chanyeol also wasn’t stupid. He knew that he’d already lost against his reasonable side as soon as he’d laid his eyes on the smaller in the train some twenty minutes ago.

 

The boy nodded regarding his question, while looking down at his shoes. They stood there for a few long seconds, neither of them knowing what to say. 

 

“I guess I’ll be going then.” The smaller started slowly before bowing ninety degrees to show his gratitude. “Thank you and have a nice evening!” He was about to turn away from the taller but Chanyeol was faster. He grabbed the smaller’s wrist before pulling him lightly back towards himself. 

 

“Wait.” The redhead warily eyed his arm where Chanyeol was gently holding him and lifted his gaze afterwards. When the taller saw that he had the other’s attention he continued. 

 

“In which direction do you live? Let me take you home.” 

 

The redhead’s eyes widened slightly and Chanyeol had to admit that the sight was pretty cute. He looked cute when he was surprised. The smaller quickly shook his head. 

 

“N-no! It’s fine, really! You have to go home too, right? It would just be a waste of time.”

 

“After what happened,  _ twice  _ if I might say, I’m worried. What if something happens again? It’s already dark. I can’t let you walk alone.” He argued, hoping that the smaller would give in but the redhead was apparently stubborn. 

 

“No. I can go home on my own, thank you very much. I do it all the time. I appreciate your concern, but there’s really no need to worry at all.” He insisted as he tried to pry Chanyeol’s hand away. “Plus, I don’t know you. Who knows what your real intentions could be?”

 

Chanyeol laughed at that, keeping his grip strong on the other’s arm. 

 

“Really? I was the one who rescued you from those filthy perverts. I think you can trust me.” The young Park smiled then as if to convince the other. “If you want, you could see it as a compensation. I helped you and in return you let me walk you home.”  

 

He could see that the smaller was hesitating, thinking about all the options he had. 

 

“You don’t even live in the same direction do you? I really don’t think it’s necessary to walk me home…” the redhead tried weakly but Chanyeol knew that he’d already won. 

 

“It doesn’t matter.” 

 

The small man sighed in defeat before looking up at the taller. “Okay, but let me tell you that it’ll take some time to my house. Do you still want to come with me?” 

 

Chanyeol nodded immediately, a wide smile spreading on his face. He couldn’t let this opportunity go. “Let’s go.”

  
  
  


✦✦✦

  
  
  


“So, does this happen often?” Chanyeol asked, turning his face to the other to gauge his reaction. It took the other a short moment to understand what the taller was referring too.

 

After another bus ride they were now walking along the streets in a quieter district.  

 

“No, not really. This was the second time, actually.” 

 

“Oh, so I was always around to save you?” Chanyeol asked, feeling a sense of relief wash over him. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“That’s good then.”

 

The redhead hummed and silence stretched between them but Chanyeol didn’t mind too much. Chanyeol had thought that he’d get the smaller man to talk to him now that he got the chance to walk him home but it turned out that the smaller wasn’t very talkative. Or maybe he didn’t want to talk to him. Chanyeol was hoping it was the former. After what felt like minutes had passed, Chanyeol turned to the smaller just as they were turning into another street. 

 

“So, I was wondering why you were at that party? I’ve never seen you around before.”

 

“You attend events like these often?” The smaller man asked, curiosity audible and Chanyeol felt happy because this was the first time the other seemed to be genuinely interested in something that had to do with him. 

 

“Well I-- Hey, answer my question first!”

 

The smaller sighed. “I’m a journalist. It was for the job.” Came the curt reply. 

 

Chanyeol’s mouth formed an ‘o’ in realisation although the other couldn’t see it. 

 

“So?” 

 

“Oh, uh, yeah. Unfortunately I go to these kinda places quite often.” Chanyeol mumbled, leaving out the explanation as to why he’d said ‘unfortunately’ to get the other to question him about it but instead the redhead only nodded and stayed silent. The conversation died down at that point and Chanyeol wondered if he really was that boring. Still not wanting to give up, because he was Park Chanyeol after all, (goddamn it, he’d always been popular, people always laughed at what silly jokes he cracked and always listened to what he said as if it was the answer to the universe’s existence) and he wouldn’t let the journalist go without so much as trying to get him interested. 

 

“Um, … what’s your name?” 

 

There was a short pause as the redhead was hesitating. 

 

“Baekhyun.” He said quietly, looking down at his feet.

 

“Baekhyun?” 

 

“Byun Baekhyun.” 

 

“Byun Baekhyun.” Chanyeol liked the sound of it. 

 

When Baekhyun didn’t ask for his name, Chanyeol changed the topic. 

 

The rest of the walk mainly consisted of Chanyeol talking for the both of them, trying to keep the awkwardness and silence away.  

  
  
  


✦✦✦

  
  
  


They stood in front of Baekhyun’s apartment complex. 

 

“Thanks.” Baekhyun said as he gave the guy a last half-hearted smile. He didn’t look the man in the eyes; he didn’t want to know which expression the guy could probably have right now. Was he smiling back? Was he frowning? Was he showing any emotion at all? Baekhyun didn’t know but what he knew was that he had to get away. Fast. He should’ve never agreed to this in the first place, letting the other accompany him home. Really, Baekhyun could protect himself well, especially if he was not under the watchful eyes of people. He was not human after all. Of course he was thankful towards this tall stranger for having helped him when Baekhyun hadn’t been able to do much himself under the scrutiny of people but now, being alone with the man, was ten times more scarier than any perverted individual hitting on him could have ever been. 

 

Baekhyun was worried. 

 

The guy had asked questions, had talked to him, started conversations. The smaller had tried hard not to be too responsive. To give terse answers, short glances and small smiles. It was the least he could do to keep himself out of trouble. However, all his efforts had proved useless when the guy had laughed at one point. It was a loud booming sound, all mirthful and powerful and it had Baekhyun feeling this strange sensation in his stomach, which was a very bad sign in Baekhyun’s book.  _ It’s already beginning _ , he thought horrified.

 

With shock he realised why this man had seemed so familiar. He was like  _ Chanyeol _ .  

 

And thinking back to what Chanyeol had done to him, Baekhyun was worried as to what this man could do to him. He feared what could be repeated if he didn’t guard himself now. He was scared because he had seen that soft look in those big eyes. It wasn’t that strong, just a small hint of it. But Baekhyun was aware of how fast it could change and he couldn’t let that happen for the sake of all parties involved. 

 

Looking down, the redhead waited for another few seconds to give the taller a last chance to utter some parting words but when nothing came he nodded before turning on his heel and walking for the door that would lead him into the building.

 

He was doing the right thing, Baekhyun knew. Like this, they could remain mere strangers. Baekhyun was about to grab the door handle not expecting the tall man to crush his plan.     

 

“I’m Chanyeol.”

 

Baekhyun stopped. He stood frozen, his hand on the handle but suddenly, Baekhyun was far away, far back in time. 

  
  


_ “I’m Chanyeol.” The tall man smiled at him and Baekhyun couldn’t help but notice how handsome he was. All black hair, big eyes, tall nose, full lips and straight ears.  _

 

_ “That’s a nice name.” He replied, flushing slightly, as they continued walking through the little park.  _

 

_ “Thanks. What about you? What’s your name?” Chanyeol wanted to know then.  _

  
  


Baekhyun couldn’t recall what happened next because all of a sudden another voice that didn’t fit into the conversation resounded in the chilly night air. 

 

“Are you okay?” The guy,  _ Chanyeol _ , asked and it was only then that Baekhyun realised how the other was standing right behind him, a large hand around his wrist. In a flourish Baekhyun turned around, ripping his hand away as if he’d been burned. Chanyeol, surprised, took a step back, pocketing his hands in his hoodie. 

 

Baekhyun reasoned he must’ve looked frightened because the next thing Chanyeol said was: 

 

“I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.” The taller seemed hurt, his brows furrowed slightly. Baekhyun looked away.

 

“No, It’s my fault. I was lost in thoughts. Sorry.”

 

“O-okay.” The taller tried to smile but the smaller could see the uncertainty behind the curve of his lips. There was a tensed silence for a few seconds in which Chanyeol seemed thoughtful and Baekhyun didn’t know what to do. He was still taken aback because of the fact that this guy in front of him was named Chanyeol. It felt wrong and strange. To Baekhyun Chanyeol was another person, not this guy here. Chanyeol had been, for a certain period of his life, Baekhyun’s everything. But now there was this man, claiming to be Chanyeol as well and the journalist couldn’t help but compare them instantly only to notice how they were similar in some sort of ways. Tall, deep voice, similar facial features.  

 

Baekhyun wanted to laugh, wanted to scream. 

 

What were the chances that the next person he liked was called Chanyeol too? 

 

He wanted to cry. Was he being tested? Was this some sort of test to see if he would be weak and cave in again? Baekhyun balled his fists in silent frustration. He had to act quick, had to get away from Chanyeol and never ever see him again because if not--    

 

“I, um, … like I said, I’m Chanyeol, in case you didn’t hear. Thank you for letting me bring you home. I won’t have to worry now.” 

 

The smaller man looked up and Chanyeol was smiling down at him. It was genuine and gentle and soft and, alarmingly, it made Baekhyun’s heart melt. His smile was just like  _ his _ Chanyeol’s. 

 

The taller was still smiling although it was more uncertain this time, not as confident around the edges. The redhead already knew what his answer would’ve been if he was honest but in the back of his mind there was that nagging voice reminding him of what had happened all those decades ago and all that mattered to him right now was preventing from letting it happen all again.

 

“So, uh, thanks again and bye.” Baekhyun smiled up at the taller and for a moment it seemed like Chanyeol wanted to say something but instead he smiled back. 

 

“Y-yeah. Goodnight.” Baekhyun nodded before turning around and entering the building, leaving behind an awkward looking Chanyeol. 

  
  
  


✦✦✦

  
  
  


Life went on after that but Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel a little bit disappointed. He usually deemed himself a confident person and most of the time he put that confidence to good use but unfortunately, it wasn’t always so easy. He had realised that as soon as he had chickened out and hadn’t been able to ask Baekhyun what he’d wanted to ask. 

 

_ Do you want to meet up again?  _

 

It would’ve been as simple as that, only seven words out of the many he said in a day. But, he’d felt insecure, something he felt hardly ever. Would Baekhyun have accepted? Or would he have said no? He wasn’t sure and he didn’t want to consider it, now that he’d forfeited his chance. Chanyeol wasn’t stupid. The possibilities that they’d meet again were small. He’d been lucky enough to even spot him in that train. 

 

_ I know where he lives.  _

 

True, but did he actually have a valid excuse to show up at his doorstep? No, he didn’t. He lived about half an hour away, and would only come off as a creeper if he went to the smaller’s home just like that. They were strangers after all. 

 

Chanyeol regretted not asking. Baekhyun seemed like an interesting person and he was definitely his type. Beautiful, cute and just captivating. Only thinking about the smaller’s blinding smile made him groan out in frustration. 

 

What was all the more frustrating though was that it’d already been almost two months since that night and still he was thinking about the other man. 

 

_ Get your shit together Chanyeol, dammit!  _

 

He let out another groan, dejectedly this time, abandoning his food for good as he pushed the plate away from himself.  

 

“Chanyeol, are you listening?” A voice asked and his head shot up to look confused at his friend. 

 

“What?” Jongdae sighed dramatically, before taking another bite out of his sandwich. 

 

“I  _ said _ have you heard about this new hot teacher?” 

 

“Don’t listen to him.” Kyungsoo chided in and Chanyeol gave Jongdae a blank stare. 

 

“No, and honestly, I don’t give a fuck.” 

 

“Oh are you guys sure?” Jongdae went on nevertheless because he was a chatterbox and if he didn’t share the latest gossip with his friends he could get really grumpy. “Wait till you see him. Word has it he’s really handsome and sexy and cute and hot and you guys should really see for yourself. Remember that old journalism professor that nobody likes? Well, he’s that guy’s substitute since he’s on some kind of break. Can you imagine how lucky his students are now?? Maybe god had pity on them for having to deal with that old man and send this hot professor instead.”

 

“Have you actually seen this professor?” Kyungsoo asked, his voice laced with anything but interest. 

 

“Well, not yet but—“ 

 

“Then I don’t care.” The smallest stated with finality before getting up from his seat and taking his leave from the cafeteria. 

 

“Why does Kyungsoo always have to be so boring??” Jongdae asked nobody but rather himself before turning his attention to the lanky student. 

 

“You won’t turn your back on me right, Chanyeol?” his friend said in a sweet tone. 

 

“What do you mean by that?” he asked warily because when Jongdae was looking at him like that, with big eyes and a seemingly innocent smile, it meant no good. 

 

“It means, you’re going to come see this professor with me.” The music major grinned mischievously at him and Chanyeol already felt a headache forming because he had no time for this kind of shit – he had to finish an important assignment today, he was sleep-deprived and lived on coffee and last but not least, he wasn’t interested because the only person he was interested in was –

 

“Cool bro, see you later in front of lecture hall 4, 5 pm.” With that said, Jongdae took his waste and walked away, leaving back a dumbfounded Chanyeol.  

  
  
  


✦✦✦

  
  
  


Later that afternoon, Chanyeol did what every other sane person would’ve done – not meet up with Jongdae in front of lecture hall 4. To an extent he felt bad about ditching his friend but he assured himself it wasn’t a big deal by reasoning that he didn’t even agree in the first place and that Jongdae was popular enough to drag other poor, unknowing individuals with him on his mission. 

 

Walking along the halls, the lanky student headed for the main entrance, already thinking of ways to finish off his assignment, but quickly stopped when he realised that on the way out he’d pass by lecture hall 4. Groaning, he tried to remember the nearest side entrance but concluded that he was closer to the main entrance and that going for another exit would cost him more time but it was already 5:19 pm and he really needed to get home to finish his assignment so he thought  _ fuck it _ , he would just rush by lecture hall 4. He was late anyways and maybe Jongdae had already gotten a glimpse of the hot professor and left afterwards.   

 

Chanyeol walked briskly and just as he turned into the hallway where lecture hall 4 was located, he spotted Jongdae’s figure walking out of the said lecture hall with a satisfied grin. The tall student froze on the spot but when his friend turned around and walked in the direction of the main entrance, he exhaled slowly before continuing on as well. Jongdae was already out of his view and he was just passing by the double doors to lecture hall 4 when a person emerged from the doors and bumped into his side. 

 

“Oh!” Chanyeol let out, surprised, before turning to the person. The automatic apology was already on the tip of his tongue, ready to roll off but then he recognized those soft features, those adorable eyes that were looking up at him in shock. 

 

“B-Baekhyun!” Said man visibly winced at Chanyeol’s booming voice but the latter didn’t care because  _ did God give me another chance? _

 

“Chanyeol.” 

 

“I’m sorry, are you okay? I didn’t mean to bump into you.”

 

“I’m fine. How about you?” Baekhyun replied, seemingly more composed now and Chanyeol noticed how the smaller male turned around, taking out a ring chain with keys hanging off it, to lock up the lecture hall, in his other hand a small staple of books and files. Completely forgetting the smaller’s question, Chanyeol wondered what Baekhyun was doing until he caught sight of a sticky note attached to the book on top of Baekhyun’s staple. Black numbers were scribbled messily across the bright yellow and the tall student realised it was a phone number.  _ Call me ;) XX Jongdae  _ it read and Chanyeol wanted to face palm and smash his fist against a wall or something at the same time.  _ Fucking stupid Jongdae.  _ But that was not the point now because the point was – 

 

“You’re the new journalism professor?!” 

 

“What— I’m just a substitute.” Baekhyun sighed. “And how do you know? Are you studying journalism?” 

 

“Because  _ everyone  _ knows!” the journalist looked confused. 

 

“What do you—“ 

 

“But you’re so young! How can you be a professor?! I thought you were younger than  _ me _ !”

Chanyeol interrupted with incredulity, his voice slightly a pitch higher than usual.

 

“What are you doing here Chanyeol?” Baekhyun wanted to know, disregarding his disbelief. 

 

“Well, I’m a student here. But more importantly, what are  _ you _ doing here?” As Chanyeol was still busy being dumbfounded, Baekhyun began walking away as he replied. 

 

“I guess you already know that.” 

 

Snapping out of his daze and quickly following the smaller man, Chanyeol caught his wrist to successfully halt him. 

 

“What Chanyeol.” The older said, the exhaustion in his tone audible. 

 

“I—here.” Producing a pen out of his messenger bag, Chanyeol reached for the pile of books in Baekhyun’s arms to cross out Jongdae’s little message on the sticky note and write his phone number under it.

 

“Call me instead.” He said after he finished and gave Baekhyun one last smile before leaving the man alone in the hallway. 

  
  
  


✦✦✦

  
  
  


Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a week to call but the latter never did. It didn’t faze the lanky student though, as that was what he’d already expected. It was probably a big sign indicating him that Baekhyun was not interested but Chanyeol was stubborn and after that time where he regretted not asking the smaller out, he was determined to at least try so there would be nothing to be remorseful about. 

 

It took some time and a lot of asking around but eventually he got his hands on Baekhyun’s schedule and found out where his office on campus was located. Chanyeol also reassured himself that, no, he was not a stalker because this was all a part of his mission  _ befriend Baekhyun _ . They could be friends, right? If it turned out that Baekhyun didn’t feel attracted to him in that way, he couldn’t deny Chanyeol a friendship. Being friends was harmless. 

 

In the back of his mind Chanyeol took note of how that logic didn’t make a lot of sense but alas, that analysis stayed in the back of his mind. 

 

He also didn’t tell his friends about his little mission because, well, Jongdae  _ definitely  _ didn’t have to know and Kyungsoo would only judge him. 

 

So, without much more overthinking, Chanyeol waited in front of Baekhyun’s lecture hall one afternoon. He let all the students file out of the humongous room before he quietly slipped in and closed the door behind him. Sure enough, Baekhyun was standing in front of the teacher’s desk, hovering over it as he was organising some papers. Placing a winning smile on his face he walked up to the man. 

  
  
  


✦✦✦

  
  
  


Baekhyun was lost in the task of putting order to his files and documents when suddenly a deep voice resounded in the nearly empty lecture hall. 

 

“Professor Byun!” Baekhyun jumped out of his skin at the booming voice and looked up only to see Chanyeol’s handsome face. 

 

“Ch-Chanyeol. What are you doing here?” he asked before turning back to his task. The tall man was probably going to ask why he didn’t call.  

 

“Well, you're a journalist and you’re teaching journalism and it so happens that I have a question regarding interviews. You would know the answer right?” Chanyeol came to stand on the other side of the desk, peering down at him, grin still in place. 

 

“And what is the real reason why you’re here?” He asked tiredly as he stood straight to lock eyes with the taller man. Chanyeol’s smile faltered only a bit. 

 

“Why would you think that—“ 

 

“Chanyeol.” He deadpanned, giving the other a dry look. “You want to know why I didn’t call right?” 

 

The lanky male’s smile was gone by now; he looked taken aback. 

 

“Well, the answer is simple. I had no reason to call.” 

 

“And why is that?”

 

“Because I don’t know you Chanyeol. Sure, you helped me and I’m thankful for that but that’s about it. And I’m a professor. Other than teaching you, there’s no reason why I would spend time with you. And you’re not even in my class. I hope that makes it clear now.” 

 

“Oh please that’s a bad excuse. First of all, I knew you before you became a professor plus you’re not  _ my _ professor. Secondly, what’s wrong with spending time with me? See, I’m smart, I’m funny, I’m handsome – to put it short, I’m awesome. Why would anyone not want to spend time with me?” Chanyeol smiled again, showcasing rows of shiny white teeth and Baekhyun wondered where he got all his confidence from. 

 

“Because—“  _ Because you’re all these things and your smile is beautiful and I might just like you even more if you spend more time with me and that’s not good.  _

 

“Because, Chanyeol, I just  _ do not  _ want to spend time with you. Get that through your thick head.” 

 

Baekhyun hoped, that the student would finally get the message and leave him alone but Chanyeol stayed rooted to the spot, crossing his arms. 

 

“What, so you’d rather spend time with Jongdae?” The taller asked defiantly with a challenging stare, making Baekhyun sigh. 

 

“Who is— ah, I never said that.” 

 

“Okay, that’s good then. So, would you like to grab lunch together some time?” 

 

The petit man stared up at the taller with a flabbergasted look. 

 

“What? I mean, no, I wouldn’t like that.” He responded, trying to make his tone as stern as possible so Chanyeol would finally realise he had no chance with Baekhyun. But, confusing Baekhyun even more, the taller merely grinned afterwards. 

 

“That’s okay, I guess. See you around then.” Chanyeol’s smile widened before he winked at Baekhyun and with confident strides left the room. 

 

Why was it that this man always rendered Baekhyun all confused with his heart beating slightly faster? 

  
  
  


✦✦✦

  
  
  


Baekhyun had hoped that Chanyeol would finally relent after that little visit and not try anything again because honestly he was nothing but scared. Chanyeol really was attractive and if the way his heart always began beating upon seeing the taller, then it was about high time to distance himself because Baekhyun knew he could only resist for so long. If they continued to interact, soon the journalist would give Chanyeol a chance, and that was something he’d rather not think about. 

 

To his dismay though, it wasn’t long before Chanyeol barged into his office one week later, making himself comfortable in the seat across the professor who was currently grading some test papers. 

 

“Chanyeol, what are you doing here?!” The latter gave him a wide smile as he placed a plastic bag on the desk between them. 

 

“You said you didn’t want to grab lunch soooo…” he paused to present the two bento boxes he’d brought to the smaller. “… I brought us lunch.” 

 

“Chanyeol…” 

 

“I already heated it up, start eating before it get’s cold.” Chanyeol opened the lunchboxes and handed him a pair of chopsticks before sending him a lopsided smile. 

  
  
  


✦✦✦

  
  
  


It became a habit for Chanyeol to have lunch with Baekhyun. The first few times, Baekhyun tried to shoo Chanyeol away but he learned pretty fast that Chanyeol was very insistent and stubborn and every time the man came around it became harder to say no to that smile and those eyes and everything that was Chanyeol. 

 

Baekhyun was falling, fast and irrevocably, but the petit man found himself minding less and less. All the nagging thoughts of inevitable misery and downfall were pushed to the back of his mind because Chanyeol was here with him now and that was all that mattered. As long as Chanyeol was happy, Baekhyun was happy. 

 

With their time together extending exponentially, Baekhyun learned a lot about Chanyeol. 

The latter was a business major but actually liked music a lot. He knew how to play the guitar and for Baekhyun he would sometimes bring his instrument along to play for the smaller. He was confident but quirky and had a unique sense of humour and Baekhyun found himself laughing a lot more than in the last few decades. He had an older sister who was an actress, he liked dogs and cats even though he was allergic to their fur, he preferred tea over coffee, he used to play basket ball in high school and he was absolutely terrified when people didn’t know what a ferret was. 

 

The way Chanyeol talked so animatedly when recounting a childhood memory, the way he pouted whenever Baekhyun didn’t laugh at his jokes, the way he smirked whenever he knew he had the upper hand in a conversation or the way he laughed so loudly without a care and the way his left eye always twitched when he did so. Baekhyun was mesmerized and he was once again reminded that this, the relationship between him and Chanyeol, would be his ruin if he were not careful. 

  
  
  


✦✦✦

  
  
  


Mission befriend Baekhyun was faring pretty well, no scratch that, it was going excellent. Baekhyun wasn’t pushing him away anymore and their time together became Chanyeol’s new motivation for everything in his life. Their dates in the professor’s office extended to movie nights or game afternoons and Chanyeol found that he was happy. 

 

At rare doubtful moments, there was a voice in his head, telling him that what he had with Baekhyun couldn’t last forever but all he had to do was look at the man and all those thoughts would vanish. His feelings for the smaller man grew with every day and it didn’t take long before Chanyeol felt like he wanted to burst from all the emotions filling him up. They were still on a friendly stage and he was determined to change that. Sure he liked, talking about this and that with man, joking around with him or battling alongside him when playing  _ Overwatch _ but what he would like even more than that was holding the man in his arms, cuddling with him, kissing him and spoiling him with his love. 

 

He knew he had to go about this cleverly since Baekhyun in general opposed to a relationship with him that included them being more than friends. He’d made that clear from day one on. Whenever their hands brushed or their thighs touched accidentally, the smaller male would instantly tense up and pull away. It was cute in a way but the awkward tension between them afterwards wasn’t. So, Chanyeol started out slowly with stares that were a second too long, compliments that made Baekhyun blush like a red rose, and fleeting but lingering touches on his arm, shoulder, waist, head…

 

Chanyeol became touchier and although the redhead still tensed up in the beginning, he soon relaxed and let Chanyeol have his ways and that’s when was certain that Baekhyun liked him too. 

  
  
  


✦✦✦

  
  
  


Baekhyun laughed as the drama’s OST began playing on the TV screen, indicating the episode’s end. It was a Friday night and they were comfortably sitting on the cosy couch in Chanyeol’s little apartment. 

 

“Ah, this episode was hilarious Chanyeol! I can’t wait for the one next week!” Chanyeol smiled as he got a hold of the remote to switch the channel and see if there was anything else worth watching. 

 

“You really like dramas, don’t you?” he said and his smile stretched even wider when Baekhyun nodded his head eagerly, resembling a little puppy.  

 

“Dramas are one of the many things I really enjoy about living on earth.” Baekhyun stopped breathing for a moment when he realised how that must’ve sounded but when Chanyeol only chuckled he exhaled slowly. 

 

“That’s a weird way to put it.” 

 

“Ahaha… y-yeah.” He scratched the back of his head, looking anywhere but at Chanyeol.      ”But you know what I meant right? That we’re just so fortunate to be humans living on earth and that we get to enjoy dramas and we’re just so lucky to have been born as humans and—“

 

Chanyeol interrupted him with a laugh, making his heart flutter. “I get it, I get it Baek. You just really love dramas, that’s okay.” He smiled at Baekhyun before turning his attention back to the screen. The taller settled on a comedy-action movie that had just begun playing but Baekhyun couldn’t bring himself to focus as he was too caught up in his own thoughts. 

 

What was he doing saying stupid things like that? Chanyeol could’ve gotten suspicious or thought he was weird or something. They were friends now, good friends actually (yes they’ve gotten quite close), and Baekhyun didn’t want to ruin that. He felt more for the giant dork but as long as he could suppress those feelings and stay on a friendly level with Chanyeol things would be fine right? Being friends was harmless. In the back of his mind, Baekhyun knew that it couldn’t always be like this, that one day he’d be fed up with can’t having something that’s so close and far away at the same time but for now, this had to do. He’d have to take what he could. So, he had to be careful because as soon Chanyeol knew  _ what  _ Baekhyun really was, their relationship would be over. Although Baekhyun would like to deny it he knew he needed Chanyeol in his life. He couldn’t let go; he was in too deep already. And it was dangerous and wrong and he knew how much it could hurt them in the end but Baekhyun tried to stay optimistic. Everything would be fine because they were only friends. As long as they didn’t cross the last border everything would be fine. They would be fine. 

 

He was so lost in his weak attempt of reassuring himself that he hadn’t noticed Chanyeol calling his name until the latter was sitting right next to him, staring at him intently and invading his personal space. 

 

“What?” Baekhyun asked in utter surprise as he tried to scramble away from the taller to the other end of the couch. 

 

“I asked if you were okay. You seemed distracted. We don’t have to watch the film if you’re not in the mood; I can drive you home.” 

 

“N-no, I just…” 

 

“Is something bothering you? Or  _ someone _ ? One of your students?” Chanyeol enquired, his bug-eyes filled with concern and Baekhyun felt bad for making his friend worry. 

“N-no. Nobody’s bothering me anymore.” It was true. After the excitement about the  _ hot new professor  _ had died down and the students had realised that he wasn’t interested in anyone they’d finally let him be. 

 

“That’s good.” Chanyeol said then as he shot Baekhyun a serious gaze. “Because they can’t have you.” The sternness didn’t leave the taller’s eyes and Baekhyun shivered when the intense stare didn’t leave either. 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“They can’t have you because you’re already reserved for me.” Chanyeol said it as if it was the most obvious thing, as if everyone knew. Baekhyun’s heart felt like it was about to burst. 

 

“What? What do you mean by that?” He asked instead, laughing nervously. The taller sighed and—wait, why was Chanyeol getting closer to him?! Baekhyun pressed his back into the armrest, almost falling off the couch now because Chanyeol was so, so close, almost straddling his lap. 

 

“Do you really not get it Baek?” He asked then his voice low, husky and Baekhyun gulped. Up close, Chanyeol was even more handsome. He could see his own reflection in the other’s dark eyes and count his individual lashes, their breaths mingling from the proximity. 

 

“I—Chanyeol we’re friends, t-that’s what you mean right?” Baekhyun stuttered, trying to remind Chanyeol and more importantly himself of their boundaries. The taller didn’t say anything for a while, only staring at him and Baekhyun felt his face heating up at the unwanted attention he got. 

 

“Why are you so pretty Baekhyun…?” Chanyeol whispered as his thumb came up to stroke Baekhyun’s cheek. The latter flinched at the touch, not believing what he was hearing.  

 

“Wh-what?” Placing his hands on those broad shoulders, he weakly attempted to push Chanyeol away. “Ch-Chanyeol. This is notmpff—“ 

 

He was interrupted by the taller’s lips crashing against his, soft and insistent. It’d been so long since he’d last been kissed so Baekhyun’s eyes were wide in shock; his lips unmoving as it took him a moment to fully understand the situation. When he finally did, he used all the force he could muster and pushed Chanyeol back. 

 

“Chanyeol, this is not r-right.” He said shakily, his hands trembling a bit. Chanyeol was leaning back on his arms, his chest heaving slightly with his audible breaths. He eyed Baekhyun for a moment before speaking. 

 

“Is this about you being a professor? Because if it is—“ 

 

“No. No, it’s just that we can’t do this.” 

 

“Why?” The petit man looked down at his hands, feeling Chanyeol’s heavy gaze on him. He wanted to say so many things, to explain to Chanyeol, but his throat had somehow closed up, not letting out a single sound even as he parted his lips. 

 

When the smaller didn’t answer the question at hand, the taller tried again. 

“What. You don’t like me?” he asked unbelievingly, an eyebrow raised. 

 

“E-exactly.” Baekhyun confirmed, internally damning his voice for wavering. His eyes were still glued to his hands that were uselessly drawing unrecognizable shapes into his thighs, as he was not ready to see Chanyeol’s reaction. The silence stretched, the only sound filling it being the long forgotten film still playing in the background. Baekhyun distantly made out reverberating gunshots and jarring screams but what was louder and way more deafening than those sounds was Chanyeol’s silence, making him nervous, his nerves fraying. When he couldn’t stand it anymore and hesitantly lifted his gaze to meet Chanyeol’s dark eyes, the latter voiced his opinion.  

 

“Liar.” 

 

Chanyeol’s lips pressed against his, his large hands pulling Baekhyun in by his waist and when the older clasped his hands behind Chanyeol’s neck, reciprocating the kiss, they crossed the last border, the one that Baekhyun had tried so desperately to avoid. 

  
  
  


✦✦✦

  
  
  


That night, after a heavy make out session, cuddling and endless pecks here and there, Chanyeol drove Baekhyun back to his apartment. After having parked the car, Chanyeol leaned over to the smaller to give him a last kiss. Baekhyun savoured the taste and feel, committing it to his memory, before they broke apart. 

 

“I’ll text you.” Chanyeol said, their foreheads still pressed together. 

 

The smaller nodded and Chanyeol closed the distance for another soft peck before ultimately pulling away and smiling to which Baekhyun replied with a weak smile of his own.

 

Baekhyun locked the door behind himself, thinking about what had happened. For some reason, although he should’ve felt happy, he felt numb and there was this dark fear and uncertainty crawling around in his mind, consuming all his thoughts. 

 

Wasn’t this exactly what had happened decades ago? Wasn’t this the exact repetition?  

 

With a wave of sudden clarity he knew he had to stop this before it was too late. 

  
  
  


✦✦✦

  
  
  


Looking forward to seeing Baekhyun again, Chanyeol found himself walking to the journalist’s office for their usual lunch break the following week. He was so happy about what had happened the Friday prior and he couldn’t wait to steal the smaller’s addicting lips again. 

 

Barging into the office like he was accustomed to, he was surprised by a foreign sight. The desk in the middle had been rid of work utensils and papers, its surface empty. Baekhyun’s favourite mug was gone as was his laptop and all his other belongings but what was far more important was the absence of Baekhyun himself. Taking out his phone, Chanyeol checked the time to make sure that it really was the lunch break right now, which it was, leaving him only more confused as to why his little lover was not here. Typing up a quick ‘where r u?” he waited for a reply but when there wasn’t any, even after fifteen minutes, Chanyeol decided he had to try something else. 

 

He went into the office next to Baekhyun’s, not even bothering to knock. Ignoring the disapproving stare he got from the old man inside Chanyeol went on, asking about Baekhyun’s whereabouts. When the man informed him that Professor Byun had resigned from his position earlier than agreed-upon due to personal reasons Chanyeol thanked the man before leaving the room. Outside in the hallway, he stopped, standing there like a statue as he felt his heart sinking into his stomach. 

  
  
  


✦✦✦

  
  
  


Chanyeol send Baekhyun text messages, he tried to call him, he went to his place but he never got any reply, the line was never picked up and Baekhyun wasn’t at home either. He went to Baekhyun’s old workplace but they told him Baekhyun was currently teaching at a university and was supposed to be back working as a journalist in four months. It was as if Baekhyun had disappeared and Chanyeol was worried. Had something happened to Baekhyun? Had he been kidnapped? But the fact that he’d quit being a professor was a sign that Baekhyun had gone on his own. 

 

Three days later without any contact and Chanyeol thought he was about to go insane because of worrying so much when he got a simple message from none other than the redhead. 

 

**From: Baekhyun**

 

_ Please don’t look for me. I’m fine. You should be too.  _

_ Baekhyun _

**To: Baekhyun**

_ Baek u r joking right _

 

_ why did you resign from your position?  _

 

_ byun baekhyun ur not at home, where are you??? _

_ pls answer baek _

 

_ this is not funny baekhyun _

 

_ i’m worried _

 

_ why did you even leave _

 

_ is it because we kissed?  _

 

_ I’m really sorry if it’s that. i just really really like you so please come back okay? We can sort things out. _

 

_ I’ll wait.   _

 

_ you can’t do this to me  _

 

_ please, come back _

 

_ I miss you. _

  
  
  


✦✦✦

  
  
  


_ You have 61 new messages.  _

 

Baekhyun stared at the blinding screen of his cell phone. After tapping a few times onto the device a new window popped up on the display. 

 

_ Are you sure you want to delete this conversation? Deleted data cannot be restored again.  _

 

_ [Cancel] [Delete] _

 

Baekhyun pressed  _ Delete  _ before locking his phone. 

  
  
  


✦✦✦

  
  
  


“Hey, have you heard about Professor Byun quitting earlier than supposed?” Jongdae said one day, now that Chanyeol was eating lunch with them again. 

 

“No. And I don’t care. We’re graduating soon anyway.” Kyungsoo replied before focusing on the thick textbook he had with him. 

 

“I wonder why he did… It’s a shame really. He was so cute. And hot. And sexy. But I guess you’re right.” 

 

Chanyeol didn’t say anything as he half-heartedly took another spoon of rice.

  
  
  


✦✦✦

  
  
  


Chanyeol missed Baekhyun a lot. He felt stupid and regretted not listening to the smaller man. What if Baekhyun had said the truth back then, that he didn’t like Chanyeol that way. Maybe that was it. He’d been too sure of himself and about what Baekhyun felt for him and now his stupid confidence had driven Baekhyun away. 

 

That didn’t mean that Baekhyun left his mind though. It was quite the contrary; Chanyeol couldn’t stop thinking about the smaller; he even had dreams about him. Although those dreams were almost always filled with happiness and love they also were a harsh reminder of reality whenever he would wake up without Baekhyun in his arms, feeling empty and forlorn.

 

He often thought of what would happen if he met Baekhyun again. What he would say to him, how the smaller male would react. It was all wishful thinking but he could hope; he had nothing to lose anymore anyway. He prayed to god that Baekhyun was safe and sound and that they’d meet again. He swore to himself, he’d never let the other go again if he were given another chance. 

 

Feeling down all the time was something Chanyeol didn’t like. When he was a kid, people often called him the  _ Happy Virus  _ since Chanyeol was rarely gloomy. The few times he’d been gloomy when he still lived with his parents, Chanyeol had liked to go to the Park mansion’s attic. It was like a special place to which he could always retreat whenever he wanted to be alone without anyone bothering him. The attic was nothing special; it was like any other attic – a bit dusty, a lingering indefinable smell and lots of junk lying around. 

 

What Chanyeol liked about the place: It distracted him from being sad. He would pass his time looking though all the old boxes and cupboards that were stored up there. Sometimes he found interesting stuff. Like that one time he found his father’s old school uniform or his grandmother’s diary from when she was a teenager. Being preoccupied with all those things, time would fly by fast and Chanyeol would quickly forget about his sorrows. 

Although he knew that a visit to the attic wouldn’t make him forget about Baekhyun, he decided that it wouldn’t hurt going there anyway. Perhaps he could even forget about all his worries for the time being. 

 

His mother didn’t question him about his sudden visit and Chanyeol was thankful for that. They exchanged a bit of small talk before the tall man excused himself. Passing by his old bedroom he immediately went up the stairs to the attic. It was just as he’d remembered from his childhood and adolescent years – nothing much had changed. He went about the room, the familiar smell of wood and old books was calming and he found himself quickly immersed in his usual routine. He looked through old photo albums, ones, which he’d already seen, but he didn’t really mind. It was interesting and he liked looking at the old photographs; they sucked him into another time period and he could leave reality behind for a while.

 

One of the albums was specially dedicated to the weddings of the last three Park generations – his parents’ wedding, his grandparents’ wedding and his great-grandparents’ wedding. Chanyeol was really fond of looking at his parents’ wedding photos. They looked so happy, smiling brightly into the camera. 

 

_ Park Junseok and Park Areum.   _ Was neatly written below one of the photos. 

 

Although it had been an arranged marriage, his parents were in love when they had married and Chanyeol could see how elated they must’ve been. For a moment, Chanyeol closed his eyes to imagine him and Baekhyun standing in front of the altar, their gazes locked and sharing happy smiles. A feeling of disappointment washed over him and opened his eyes. He could never marry Baekhyun.

 

Not wanting to think about it anymore he turned the pages until the photos of the next pair came up – his grandparents. 

 

_ Park Changho and Park Miyoung.  _

 

The quality of the photos was not as good as from his parents’ photos but they still didn’t fail in portraying his grandparents’ happiness the day of their wedding. He smiled as he scrutinized the much younger versions of his grandparents before continuing on to the last few pages. 

 

_ Park Chanyeol and Park Sooyoung.  _

 

Oh right, his great-grandfather and he had the same name. He remembered asking his mother about it one time. 

 

_ “Your great-grandfather was a very respectable man. He was very wise and mature. With his help the family business flourished. Because you were born on the same day and to honour him, we gave you his name in the hope that you’ll become just as responsible and honourable as him.”  _

 

Chanyeol never met his great-grandparents. They had passed away before his birth. 

Looking at the old photos the tall boy thought how beautiful they both looked, Chanyeol and Sooyoung, matching each other so perfectly. He eyed the handsome young man in the photograph. He looked every bit like the gentleman that everyone had described him to have been. Tall, handsome, young, smart. Together with Sooyoung, they made the perfect couple and yet something was off about his great-grandfather. Chanyeol wasn’t sure if it was his eyes deceiving him or his imagination but his great-grandfather’s smile was less wide than everyone else’s; it was still handsome but with a sad edge to it, a bit longing. 

 

Rubbing his eyes, Chanyeol shook the thought off. What was he thinking? He must’ve watched one too many K-Drama episodes with Baekhyun. Closing the album he wanted to place the heavy book on the shelf from where he’d retrieved it from but after placing it there and wanting to turn away the album fell off the shelf, landing in front of his feet with a resounding clap. Cursing under his breath, he bent his long longs to reach down for the fallen object. When he faced the cupboard’s lowest shelf he halted as his eyes fell onto a wooden box, approximately the size of a shoebox. It was neatly tucked away against the back of the cupboard and looked noticeably old. Wondering why he’d never noticed the box before reached for it and dusted it off a bit. 

 

It was a simple, wooden box; nothing sensational. Lifting the lid he was curious as to what would be its contents. It turned out, there was only one item in the box; a plain book. Nothing was written on its black leather binding. 

 

Chanyeol briefly asked himself why the book was hidden away in a wooden boy instead of being with all the other books in the bookshelves but that thought was quickly shoved aside when he opened the journal on its first page. 

 

_ Park Chanyeol. _

 

It was so weird and eerie to see his own name, neatly written in dark ink onto the first page but the tall boy quickly concluded that this book had belonged to his great-grandfather. The pages were yellowed and the ink was not always legible but that didn’t stop Chanyeol from reading the man’s diary. He wanted to know what the thoughts of a respectable man like his great-grandfather could have been. It wasn’t long before Chanyeol was sucked into the depths of a bittersweet love story that didn’t seem too different from his own love life.

  
  
  


✦✦✦

  
  
  


_ 1932-02-25 _

 

_ Today father talked to me about the family business. He said he wanted to hand it down to me although I am not very interested. I want to travel and see the world, not sit in a small office day in day out. I want to eat exotic food, meet many people and learn new languages. I want to become a writer and I want to fall in love. I want all these things but at the same time I also feel obliged to follow my father’s order. I know how hard grandfather and he have worked to make the business work and I understand him when he says he doesn’t want to bequeath it to anybody but me, his only son. _

  
  


_ 1932-05-14 _

 

_ It’s all settled now. I’m going to take over our little business after father has retired. Until then it’s still some time but father said in case anything happened we had to settle things early. I don’t know how I feel about all of this. My dreams will always remain just that: dreams. I don’t like that. But I guess I don't have any time to dream around anymore. I’m going to start working for father soon. _

  
  


_ 1932-07-08 _

 

_ Everything is so tiring. Why are all these business associates so fake? Can anyone of them even form a genuine smile? I’m not sure. But what I know is that, as expected, I am not very fond of this whole business world thing. All I see all day long are documents and contracts and documents and some more contracts. It’s very boring. _

 

_ What concerns me the most though is the way people in these circles affect me. Everyone is always so serious and I feel as if I haven’t really laughed in a long time. It’s a pity. Even though I don’t like how these people are artificial, I notice how I, myself, am becoming more and more like them. Be polite, smile a lot, say a few charming words and they’ll like you.  _

  
  


_ 1932-08-20 _

 

_ I hate my parents for always holding these ‘social gatherings’. I know it’s to strengthen our business alliances but I don’t really care. I always feel like I’m drowning on the inside as I go about and give people fake smiles and tell them how happy I am to see them when really I am not. It gives me the feeling of sitting inside a shell through which I can observe the outside world. On the outside, my shell interacts with all those around me but on the inside I can only watch with no sense of control whatsoever. It’s terrible. _

 

His great-grandfather had written a lot – about one entry every week, sometimes two – and it didn’t take Chanyeol long to realise that the man had been rather unhappy with his life. Thinking back to the wedding pictures he wondered if that was why the man had seemed… sad. It wasn’t until he continued reading that he found out about the real reason.

  
  


_ 1932-11-18 _

 

_ Today I have met a very interesting person in that park near the Park mansion. A boy. He looked very young. As it turned out, he’s two years younger than me when I thought he was at least five years younger. Why I find him interesting? I don't know. He’s just different. I’ve never seen a boy as beautiful as him and I must admit, when he laughed, a very angelic sound, it almost took my breath away. His way of talking is also… different. Very enthusiastic and joyful. And it’s that kind of fresh wind that I need in my depressing life. I asked him for his name but he didn’t want to tell me. He said he’d come back, I needn’t worry. I wonder what he meant by that as I don’t know when I’ll have time to go back to the park again but I guess I’ll just wait and see. _

  
  


_ 1932-11-28 _

 

_ Yesterday was my birthday. It was nothing special and I am somewhat sad that birthdays are nothing special to me anymore. All my relatives came to join the big celebration but none of them was really interested in me, just as I wasn’t interested in them. My parents introduced me to this girl. What was her name again? Ah yes, Sooyoung. She’s very beautiful and polite but how do I say this? I am not much interested in girls I guess. I realised because I kept comparing her to that park-boy. For some reason I always had to think about him these past days; I was wondering if I’d really meet him again. _

 

_ Well, today it actually happened. Baekhyun it is. His name is Baekhyun. I was very surprised to see him at the park today. Either he knew I was going to come to the park today or he goes to the park every day. Probably the latter. Anyway, being with him, I was happier than on my own birthday with my own family. He’s very charming and has this knack for making me laugh. It felt so good. I can’t remember when was the last time I laughed until my stomach hurt. I hope I’ll see him again. _

  
  


_ 1933-05-01 _

 

_ Today I told Baekhyun I liked him. He was very surprised if his shocked face was any indication. I was so nervous, I thought he would reject me because he didn’t say anything for a while but eventually he confessed to me too. I was so happy and I still am. I don’t know how to describe it, this feeling, but it’s overwhelming. I feel as light as a feather, as if I could do everything I want. _

  
  


_ 1933-08-10 _

 

_ I love Baekhyun so much. I don’t know how I was able to live before I met him. Did I even have a life before he came and showed me what it really meant to be alive? I feel like I am so lucky to have met him. I don’t believe anything could ever separate us. _

  
  


_ 1933-09-11 _

_ Nobody knows about Baekhyun and me. I want to tell my parents but I am afraid of what they might say. I don’t think they know I like boys. Baekhyun constantly assures me that it’s fine, I don’t have to stress about anything, he says. But I can’t help and feel like a coward for not telling them. I have to tell them eventually. I am sure, no, I know that Baekhyun is the one and only person I want to spend the rest of my life with. If I want to make him mine, I will have to tell my parents first; I want to hear their approval. _

  
  


_ 1933-11-27 _

 

_ Today is my birthday. Today I’ve known Baekhyun for exactly a year and nine days. Today was a disaster. My parents insisted on holding another celebration for me and everything was the same as always except that I brought Baekhyun. I planned on introducing him as the love of my life. And I was about to tell them with Baekhyun by my side. I was about to tell them but then they called that girl Sooyoung’s family to us. She and her family have visited us for the past few months as I’ve written in earlier entries. I was always nice to her but never interested in more than being acquaintances. I thought that we had that kind of relationship. A business acquaintances kind of relationship. But my parents and hers have had it planned since the day I first met her on my birthday last year. And today, they announced our arranged marriage. In front of Baekhyun. As I was just about to tell them about my love for Baekhyun. My little angel only smiled and congratulated us on our planned marriage but no matter how much he smiled I knew how broken he was inside. I knew because I was just as broken. _

  
  


_ 1934-01-15 _

 

_ I don’t want to marry Sooyoung. She’s nice, I know, but I could never love her. I only love Baekhyun. I talked to my parents and I told them that I loved Baekhyun. A boy. They were very mature about it; I wouldn’t have expected anything else from them. We didn’t fight, we had no argument. They gave me two choices. I could marry Sooyoung or I could marry Baekhyun. If I married Sooyoung then that was good. If I married Baekhyun then they’d disown me and make me leave the city. They wouldn’t let a disgrace live with them. At that point I didn’t care about anything but being with Baekhyun, I was about to tell them I was going to marry him but being the sly businesspeople they are they guilt-tripped me. All their hard work would go to waste because there would be no heir. They would lose their only son. They wanted to have grandchildren. They wanted the Park lineage to be continued. They gave me everything and I was going to abandon them? _

 

_ I didn’t want to listen or care but I did. That’s how they raised me. In the end I am nothing but a coward. I always was. When I agreed to take over the business instead of living my dream. When I continued working for father although it nearly destroyed me from the inside. When I couldn’t say I would marry Baekhyun. When I told them I’d marry Sooyoung. _

 

_ I’m sorry Baekhyun. You know that I’m a selfish coward right? I’m sorry for not being able to stand up for our love. All you’ve ever done was saving me from me the gloomy life I lived and giving me happiness. I really do not deserve you. You’re too good for me. Please forgive me my love. _

  
  


_ 1934-03-03 _

 

_ I hardly ever see Baekhyun anymore. When we meet, we don’t hold hands, we don’t kiss, we don’t laugh, at least not happily. He says he understands my decision. He’s not mad at me but I wish he were. Then I wouldn’t have to see the sad glint in his eyes that he tries to hide because it hurts to see him like this. And even if he tries to hide it I still see it anyway. _

  
  


_ 1934-07-09 _

 

_ Baekhyun didn’t come to my wedding today. Honestly, if it were the other way round I wouldn’t have gone either. The ceremony was every bit like I imagined it to be. Posh and ostentatious. A total waste of time. _

  
  


The entries didn’t end there but Chanyeol couldn’t bring himself to read on. He closed the book, feeling numb. This couldn’t be true right? This was some incredibly scary absolutely not funny coincidence. They had the same name, the same birthday and their lover had the same name? Yes, this was scary, at least to Chanyeol. But, in no way could his great-grandfather’s Baekhyun be  _ his _ Baekhyun. Things like that were not possible. He felt dumb for even thinking of the possibility. Shaking his head, Chanyeol got up and wanted to place the diary back in its box. Before he could do so, however, a slip of paper fell out of the book, landing with its front side onto the floor.

 

_ What’s this…?  _

 

Picking the paper up, he realised it was a black and white photograph of his great-grandfather and a man that had an uncanny semblance to Baekhyun. They were sitting on the grass, both smiling at the camera and Chanyeol could see the difference. On this photo his great-grandfather was smiling genuinely. But the other one. He smiled like Baekhyun. His hands looked like Baekhyun’s. His crescent eyes looked like Baekhyun’s. He had a mole just above the corner of his lip, like Baekhyun. He looked so much like Baekhyun. And Chanyeol had a sickening feeling this actually  _ was _ Baekhyun. 

 

Hastily, he put everything back into the box except the photo, which he carefully slipped into the breast pocket of his shirt before hurrying down the stairs. He had been so long up in the attic, reading, that he hadn’t noticed how late it already was, probably past 8pm. He rushed past his parents who were asking were he was going, not even bothering to answer. Cold winter air greeted him as he stepped out of the Park mansion, slapping his face harshly as he began running.  

 

He had to know now. Was he crazy? Had he been imagining Baekhyun? Was this the reason why he was gone now? 

 

_ Who was Baekhyun? _

 

Baekhyun’s old work place had said Baekhyun was supposed to come back working there after four months. Half a year had passed since then. He didn’t know why he hadn’t thought of the possibility until now, but he had to try. 

 

He ran all the way to the train station, probably looking like someone who had a screw loose.  

But he didn’t care. He had to know instantly. 

  
  
  


✦✦✦

  
  
  


Half an hour later he was standing in front of Baekhyun’s doorstep, collecting his thoughts and calming his racing heart before he finally rang the door bell. Okay, maybe Baekhyun was still  _ gone.  _ Maybe he’d also quit his job as a journalist and had moved to the other end of the world or had vanished into thin air because maybe he wasn’t even real and he was making a fuss over nothing and—

 

The door opened, presenting none other than Baekhyun. 

 

“Chanyeol?” He whispered but Chanyeol was already making his way inside, taking off his coat. Baekhyun soon joined him in the living room, his hands fidgeting as he avoided Chanyeol’s gaze. 

 

“Wh-what are you doing here?” The smaller asked as he stood awkwardly in front of Chanyeol. The latter distantly noticed that the journalist’s hair was now of a pitch black, falling in silky bangs over his forehead. 

 

“We haven’t seen each other in what? More than six months and you’re asking me what I’m doing here?” Chanyeol replied, his tone quiet but dangerous. 

 

“I- you shouldn’t be here.” Baekhyun muttered, still looking at the floor, his oversized white t-shirt making him look so cute and adorable but Chanyeol was fed up with all this shit. All this avoiding. Lifting Baekhyun’s head by his chin he made the other look at him. 

 

“Why? Why did you even leave?” 

 

“I had to Chanyeol… you don’t understand.” 

 

“Well, why don’t you explain it then. I want to fucking understand why you left when you knew I liked you. Maybe even loved you.” 

 

“This is not something I can just tell you.” Baekhyun tried to argue. 

 

“And why not? I am involved am I not?” 

 

The smaller didn’t answer to that and Chanyeol decided he couldn’t wait any longer. He needed answers. 

 

“Did you ever like me back Baekhyun?” At that Baekhyun looked up, his eyes wide. 

 

“I, n-n-… Believe me, I wish I could say no.” He sounded dejected, his head hanging low. 

 

“Or was I only a replacement?” 

 

“What?” 

 

“This here.” Chanyeol produced the photo of his great-grandfather and Baekhyun out of his pocket before holding it up for the smaller to see. 

 

“This is a photograph of my great-grandfather and his lover at the time who was called  _ Baekhyun _ . The photo dates back to the year 1932. Tell me, Baek, what is this.” 

 

Maybe this was merely a stupid coincidence, Chanyeol hoped. Maybe it wasn’t the Baekhyun standing in front of him. Those thoughts quickly vanished as soon as Baekhyun saw the photo and his face blanched. He looked back at Chanyeol with a panic-stricken expression.

 

“Th-this…i-is not what you th-think it is…” 

 

“And what exactly do I think this is? Baek, I can’t even  _ fathom  _ what  _ this  _ is! I don’t believe in vampires or time-travellers or eternal youth or shit. So would you please explain how this is possible?” Chanyeol didn’t want to sound harsh but he felt like going crazy. This was too much for him. 

 

“Chanyeol, calm down. Please. I’ll tell you okay. Sit down.” Baekhyun gestured to the couch and after some hesitation Chanyeol obeyed. The smaller sat next to him with his legs crossed, facing him. The taller waited patiently as Baekhyun searched for the right words.

“So, this is me… in the photograph. As you can see, I haven’t changed a bit... well… that’s because I’m not exactly… human.” Baekhyun began, once again avoiding the taller’s gaze. 

 

“The man in the picture with me… I didn’t know he was your great-grandfather.” Baekhyun gulped then, seeming as if he had difficulties to continue but Chanyeol didn’t want to stop him now. “But he was my l-lover and… you were similar to him. You had the same name. You did remind me of him, but only in the beginning. I was… scared and I still am because I started to like you but I didn’t want to fall in love with you because… when I was going out with your great-grandfather he…” Baekhyun stopped, looking down. 

 

“I know. I read his diary.” Chanyeol whispered soothingly before gently grabbing one of Baekhyun’s hands and stroking it.

 

The smaller merely nodded. 

 

“What… are you if not human?” 

 

“I can’t tell you…” Chanyeol thought for a while. 

 

“Okay. You don’t have to tell me but I just want to know this one thing.” 

 

When Baekhyun nodded warily and Chanyeol continued. “You’re not a robot or anything made by humans right?” 

 

The smaller actually laughed at that. “ No, I’m not.” 

 

“You’re real?” 

 

“Yes, I’m real.” 

 

“And you love me?” 

 

“Y-yes. Yes, I love you.” 

 

“And you’re sure it’s not my great-grandfather you’re still loving.” 

 

“No, I love you.  _ You.” _

 

“Okay, that’s all I need to know.” Chanyeol smiled. “I love you too.” 

 

He leaned in then, closing his lips around Baekhyun’s, putting all the desperation and fear and anger and hopelessness he had felt in the past months into the kiss. Baekhyun was just as fervent and it didn’t take them long before they blindly stumbled to Baekhyun’s bedroom, hurriedly undressing each other between passionate, sloppy open-mouth kisses and greedy touches. 

 

That night, Chanyeol showed Baekhyun just how much he loved him, making him scream his name all night long until they both were beyond exhausted and fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

  
  
  


✦✦✦

  
  
  


The following days were like paradise to Chanyeol. He stayed over at Baekhyun’s place every night. They laughed, they bickered, they cuddled, they watched K-Dramas together and they loved. Chanyeol wanted to believe that everything was back to normal. Okay, maybe not exactly normal because Baekhyun was not human after all, but normal as in, they were together and nothing else mattered. He  _ believed _ everything was back to normal. 

 

However, maybe he should’ve known that it wasn’t. He should’ve known because things were anything but resolved. They didn’t talk about how Chanyeol was probably going to end up in an arranged marriage. They didn’t talk about how Baekhyun was still scared. They didn’t talk about how what they had wouldn’t last forever even though they wanted it to. 

 

Instead, they lived in the present, relishing in what little time they had together. 

  
  
  


✦✦✦

  
  
  


Chanyeol woke up one snowy morning, feeling absolutely relaxed. Yawning languidly, he sat up before looking around. Oh right, he was at Baekhyun’s place. With a lazy grin, he recalled Baekhyun whispering ‘I love you’ before falling asleep last night. 

 

That’s also when he noticed that the smaller man was nowhere to be seen, the other side of the bed cold and empty. The lanky male was about to get up and search for his lover when a little piece of paper on the night table caught his attention.  

 

Not suspecting anything, Chanyeol began reading it. 

  
  
  


✦✦✦

  
  
  


_ Dear Chanyeol,  _

 

_ As you read this, I will already be gone. I’m sorry that you have to find out like this but I won’t be back. _

 

_ You saw this coming, didn’t you? Don’t be upset, I’ll always be there even if you can’t see me.  _

 

_ I’m sorry.   _

 

_ Love  _

_ Baekhyun _

 

**Author's Note:**

> After having written this I think I am going to hide under a rock for the next 10 years or so orz. To the prompter: Thank you for this beautiful prompt! I’m sorry if this doesn’t live up to your expectations, I feel like you wanted something a little bit different but I hope you’ll like it anyway :) Also, thank you to all the mods for being so accommodating and to C, my motivation and beta, I don’t think I would’ve made it without you!


End file.
